One Night
by Madame Sophie
Summary: An Erik and Christine Romance. Christine thinks she has all her feelings sorted out after The Opera House tragedy but one night comes back to haunt her...im not great at summarys please R
1. The Dinner

Disclaimer: OK….can this go for the whole fanfic so I don't hafta keep righting it? Well this one will……I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS for the WHOLE fanfic

Days after the Opera house scandal Christine sat in what was now her room. It was painted a baby blue and had two windows with a white frames on the left wall. On the front wall she had a light wooden vanity and mirror, and a chest of drawers. On the right wall was the door. Near the second window in the she had a night stand of light wood and a matching light wood bed with high posts next to it. The bed had light blue sheets, a white blanket and three pillows. That was where she was sitting now.

At six o'clock sharp she heard a knock on her door and walked down the stairs into a relatively small foyer with a kitchen behind her and to the left, a sitting room off to her right, a dining room to her left, and an unused room to her diagonally right. Christine opened the door, and as expected saw Raoul.

Raoul looked at her for a long moment. She was very pretty. She was wearing a full-skirted pink dress with a large scoop neck and some slight ruffles on her sleeves that stopped near her elbows. She was adorned with a pearl necklace and matching tear-drop pearl earrings. Her curls were piled on top of her head, with a few choice strands hanging down around her face. She looked very delicate and feminine

"I trust you like your accommodations, my dear?" Raoul said as he walked through the door and flashed a smile at Christine.

"Yes, they are quite nice, thank you ever so much again." Christine replied.

After saving Raoul from the Phantom, and fleeing herself, Raoul and her knew she couldn't go back to the Opera house. However Christine had nowhere to go as the Opera house was where she had been living for a long time and her parents had both passed away. Being that Raoul was a rich aristocrat he had gallantly rented a quaint little house for her in London. Raoul was concerned because it was so near the Opera house but Christine promised she would be fine.

"I suppose you haven't relented and will let me hire you any maids?" Raoul asked breaking into her thoughts.

"No" said Christine firmly while smiling at how he was trying to make sure she was completely taken care of. The truth was she wanted to be alone right now and collect her thoughts. She had just been through what was considered a trauma and need time. She knew having a maid hanging around would just be a nuisance. "After all," Christine thought, "I'm not an idiot. I know how to answer doors, cook and clean."

"Are you ready to go my lady?" asked Raoul as he took her arm and led her down to the waiting carriage.

Christine sat and wondered where she was going. She had received a formal letter from Raoul asking if she could come to dinner tonight with him.

"Where are we going?" asked Christine for the letter had not indicated where they were going.

"We are going to Claridge" Answered Raoul with a smile on his face.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Christine. She had heard of Claridge. It was an extremely expensive restaurant that had just opened up in Paris. "Is there a special occasion tonight?" asked a bit perplexed Christine. First a formal invitation mailed to her house instead of just Raoul dropping by and now the most expensive restaurant there was to be found in riding distance.

"We shall see," replied Raoul. He put his arm around Christine's shoulders and rode the rest of the way, while he excitedly awaited what was coming up, and while she wondered what it could be.

When they arrived at Claridge, Raoul held the doors for her and led her to the Host who took them to a table set for two in the corner with a candle in the center.

Christine sat down and looked down at the menu under the pretence of ordering. However she was lost in thought. "Why aren't I enjoying being out? This is the first time I have been out since the tragedy at the Opera house and yet here I am sitting here wishing I was sitting alone in my room again." For that was where Christine had been for the four days after the Opera house tragedy, excluding today, being the forth day. She sat in her room reliving the tragedy again and again. Replaying all of her thoughts. Her thoughts and feelings that she felt then and now. And lastly contemplating what she had actually done. What her actions told others.

Meanwhile Raoul was gazing at Christine. Her face, so perfect and unblemished shone in the candle light and her chestnut hair glistened. He knew this was who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. His eyes moved down from her china blue eyes with their long black lashes, to her perfectly curved nose down to her berry red lips, slightly parted in thought….

"ahem" Both Christine and Raoul jumped, and looked up to see their waiter standing there, ready to take their orders. They ordered their food and proceeded to carry on some minor chitchat for the rest of dinner. Though it was more Raoul talking and Christine listening and nodding. Unfortunately anything she had to say was related to the Opera house, since that's where she had been for her life, and she didn't dare mention that place, as it would be sure to upset Raoul.

At the end of dinner the waiter carried away the plates and left the two of them sitting there. Raoul grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes. "Christine," he said, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you about for a long time."

Christine looked at him, and while she didn't really know what was coming she felt an unknown sense of dread in the bottom of her stomach. She found herself thinking, "I must have eaten too much," and then thought what a silly thought that had been, when Raoul was about to ask her something serious. Lastly she thought "Why am I not more intent on what the man I should love is about to say then these stupid thoughts. And shaking her head slightly just stopped thinking.

As this was going though her head Raoul had been fumbling with his pocket. He pulled out a black velvet case. He opened it and inside there was a gold band with a diamond in it. Christine gasped. Raoul took this as a good sign to continue.

"Christine" he said while gazing in her eyes, "will you marry me."

There was a short pause.

"I've loved you since we were lovers in our childhood, and after I saw you at the opera house I knew I always had and always would" he rushed, "and after you saved my life from the Phantom I knew you loved me too. Please make me the happiest man alive and marry me Christine, marry me."

Christine who had lost her voice during his little speech finally got it back enough to say something.

"Raoul" she started. "I am entirely flattered that you hold me in such high esteem, however I don't know if I can handle this at the moment."

As his face fell she felt truly bad, she did care for him. She just had many other thoughts that had been shaken up in the past week.

"Raoul" she said again "I'm not saying no, I just need time, after the tragedy to sort my thoughts." She caught herself thinking how good it was that he didn't know her thoughts

Raoul took it very nicely and led her back to the carriage soon after. It was a silent ride home. Not a hostile silence, but an unsure and timid one.

As Christine got out of the carriage she touched Raouls forearm and said "I hope to see you soon." With a bit of a smile, hoping to reassure him that she still did want to see him and would give him an answer soon. She decided to add, "I promise I will give you my answer as soon as I've had my time and thoughts sorted out"

He gave her a weak smile to let her know it was ok and he was not mad.

A/N please review…I know this was mostly uneventful and it will get better…its only the first chapter of my first fan fic lol…I will have the second chapter coming up shortly


	2. That Night

I walked up the stairs to my house and sat on my bed. I didn't know what to think. Raoul had just asked me to marry him. I would gladly say yes except there was a problem. I didn't know if I loved him any more.

Once more I visited the Erik's home, below the Opera house in my mind. I had been there with Raoul and Erik was going to kill him. I said I loved him, meaning Raoul. But did I love him? Or did I love life itself, and didn't want him to die. Then I had kissed Erik. I had never felt like that before in my life. My whole body felt electrified and my mind went numb. But my next thought was that I had to get Raoul out of there! So I started walking away from Eriks home, up to the Opera house. But then I decided to stay. Last minute I turned around, deciding to stay with Erik for my life, walked toward him, and his whole face lit up. However I heard Raoul's always-rational voice saying something behind me and knew that if I chose to stay I wouldn't ever be able to leave. And so my rational brain thought "What if he's not the right one for me, then I have condemned myself to him for the rest of my life!" By now I was standing in front of Erik with no reason. I wanted to stay but the voice of Raoul, always so calm and logical, made me get cold feet last minute. I decided to give Erik my ring, for lack of explanation of why I was now standing in front of him, and then walk away. By doing so I pledged my love to Raoul and took it away from Erik.

Coming back out of my memories I began to think about now. After looking at Raoul I knew I didn't love him. And I am beginning to think I do love Erik. But now there is no going back. He would never take me again. What shall I do?

And for the fourth night in a row Christine fell asleep in her clothes with tears staining her cheeks.

In her sleep Christine called out. "Erik…..Erik….Erik…"

"I'm right here." Said a deep voice.

Christine opened her eyes, and saw a figure silhouetted against her window, which was thrown open. On closer inspection she noticed the cape, mask and familiar smirk. But she didn't even need to look after she heard the voice. She was in shock. Erick was standing in her bedroom.

A/N first couple paragraphs are in Christine's POV….I know its short…more will be up later….i liked the ending….don't worry she wont get him that fast….pleze review


	3. What Now?

"My dear I was wondering if you missed me at all." Erik said with a smirk. "Now I know you have quite a bit."

He picked her up off the bed and kissed her long and hard. When he pulled away she was breathless.

"I like your hair better when it's down." Erik growled as he pulled out the hairpins and let the curls cascade down to her pale shoulders. He kissed her again. She never felt so much yearning. She felt his hands roaming around on her bodice. She thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Suddenly she felt him undoing the top of her dress, and folding it down to her waist. His lips were on her skin, and her whole body ached for him. The thought struck her that this was unlady like. "Erik!" she exclaimed. Erik stood up straight and looked her in the eye with his familiar smirk. "You can't tell me you don't like it." he replied while smirking even more. Christine blushed a deep scarlet, and then grinned mischievously. He kissed her again on the lips and this time it was she who gently moved his head lower, moaning slightly at his touch on her exposed skin, as she slowly undid his shirt and cape. After a few more minutes he threw her on the bed, pulled himself on top of her and that's how they stayed the rest of the night.

The next morning Christine woke up content and incredibly happy. She knew this was the man she wanted. She was so glad he had given her another chance! He wasn't in the bed with her at the moment. She sat up and noticed a note sealed in red wax in the shape of a skull. Without thinking she grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. The letter she found inside went as follows:

_Christine,_

_I thank you for your services the night before. I have gotten all I desired out of you. You may continue with your normal life as none of this has happened. I will no longer be needing you._

_O.G_

Christine read it again and again until her eyes blurred with tears so much she could not read it any more. She didn't know what to think. She cried for what seemed like hours. Finally she came to her senses and realized the meaning of this. He had never loved her after she had betrayed him at the Opera house. He meant only to get revenge. She couldn't believe she loved him, and was more incredulous at herself when she wondered if she still did. She realized that there was only one thing to do. Still sobbing, she got up, and first changed the sheets on her bed. She hoped there was no way Raoul would ever be able to know what she had done. Next she took a shower as if to wash Erik away with her tears. She put on a blue dress, reflecting her mood, but knew no one would be able to pick up on it, and started fixing her hair. As she brushed her curls she remembered what Erik had said about how he loved her hair down. She cried for ten more minutes then put her hair up in a bun so severe you couldn't even tell it was curly. She washed her face one more time and set out for Raoul's house. She had made up her mind

A/N I know this was pushing the T rating, if you feel I should kick it up to M then I will but that will be as graphic as it goes ever and I think its still under T. Please read and review. And yes I know the chapters are kind of short and didn't know if I should combine them or not as one. Please tell if you like less chapters less fast but longer….or short chapters w/ more of them and being made faster.


	4. The Acceptance

Erik was now sitting on his bed in his 'house by the lake' extremely pissed off at himself. His hair was falling into his face and was completely messed up because of the numerous times he ran his hands through it. His shirt was put on haphazardly and unbuttoned half way down, his cape was thrown down on the floor.

When he had visited Christine and had meant to un-emotionally, for him any ways, make love to her and then leave her. He wanted her to feel as broken as he had felt when she had left him after he poured out his soul in his Opera for her. Now however he felt like he had lost her again. When he had woken up the morning after their lovemaking he debated whether he should give the note to her or not. However he remember how she had betrayed him and not wanted him the night of his opera Don Juan Triumph. For all he knew she had just been playing with him that night before as well. Somehow he didn't think that was the case. In spite of this he still left the letter on her night stand and crawled out the window, and down the oak tree branches that were conveniently close to the window, leaving the way that he had come, without notice.

He picked up a figurine near his bed and threw it at the wall, shattering it, so it would be the same as his feelings. He loved Christine but she betrayed him. He meant to get revenge and instead had torn his own heart up for the second time over the same girl. He still loved her but was too proud to go back. He wondered if she had ever loved him, and if she did now. She certainly seemed to want him last night. He was mad at himself for falling for her again, and for wanting to hurt her. He stomped around his home, but had nothing to do but stomp and pout. He was like a caged in animal, and his feelings would not set him free.

He finally sat down at the piano and composed a piano piece, so violent, sad, and tortured it brought tears to his own eyes. He didn't right it down or think it out. He just sat and played, for a long time. Finally he exhausted himself to the point where he let his arms and head fall and fell asleep with his head and arms on the piano eyes, and their discords still echoing in the cavern.

Meanwhile Christine went down to fetch a carriage and proceeded to tell the driver to take her to the Viscounts house, which was conveniently down the street from the house he had rented to let Christine live in. She knew she was acting like a scared rabbit running from her problems, hoping for others, mainly Raoul, to solve them, however she knew no other way to 'just go on with her life and pretend this never happened.' And getting married seemed like a good way to forget about Erik. She was too numb to think much more, and proceeded to lean her head back against the seat and shut her eyes, wishing she could shut out the world.

The jolt of the carriage stopping made Christine jerk awake. Her eyes flew open and it was a minute before she remembered what she was here to do. She got the same feeling in her stomach that she did at the restaurant when Raoul had last proposed.

Christine knocked on the door and it was Raoul himself who came flying down the stairs to open the door, while he was still in his bathrobe.

"Christine" he exclaimed "Whatever brings you hear at nine in the morning! And in such disarray as well." Raoul proceeded as he straightened her cape and smoothed her dress, smiling at her. "Now come on in and sit down." He said while leading her to his sitting room.

Christine was slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed these things when she left, but her mind was so pre-occupied that she didn't even give herself a second look.

"Raoul" Christine started when they had sat down. "I have thought about your proposal and have had my time alone. I have made up my mind."

Raoul's face lit up with eager anticipation. He leaned forward on the chair across from the couch she was sitting on.

He looked so happy Christine felt a twinge of disloyalty knowing she would have taken Erik given the chance. And that the marriage was, for her, a tiny bit of a ploy to make her forget about Erik. However she mentally took a deep breath and continued.

"I have decided that I would be honored to be your wife." Christine finished.

Raoul jumped up and hugged her. He whispered in her ear "Thank you Christine. You have made me the happiest man alive."

Christine felt happy. She was going to be a bride. And under any circumstances that was a good thing. Enough to make anyone happy. She just hoped the twinge of sadness that was haunting her would go away.

A/N…ok I have 8 reviews and I thank the people who gave them to me profusely, however I have had 411 hits and am on 9 favorites list….and some of my 8 reviews are the same people. PLEASE review, cuz it's the reason that I update. I have had this chapter done for a little while but didn't want to update until I got more reviews. If you are just hitting this fanfic, and hate it, review and tell me so and why. If you like it, I don't mind being told so! If its one of your "Favorites" why aren't you reviewing? I'm kind of confused by this! I will be motivated to update sooner if you review! So do so! And thanks again for the people who reviewed. And I hope I did some better things in response to the criticism you gave me.


	5. Life As A Vicomtess

The next day all the papers had a large article on a new soon-to-be bride and groom. The date for the wedding was four days away. It was the talk of the town. The bride was said to be the loveliest woman in Paris, and the groom was said to be good-looking and very wealthy. Everyone who knew them or even just knew about the wedding, claimed to have never seen a more perfect pair.

Christine was now in the Bridal Dress shop called 'Pearl's Place.' It catered to only the richest customers, but had the most exquisite dresses imaginable. Christine was now standing on a round pedestal to be measured so the dress could be fitted to her. She had chosen a dress of relative simplicity. It was white satin, with strings of pearls looping around the full skirt at the bottom and middle. The sleeves were three-quarter length and wrapped tightly around her arms. The dress had a tight bodice and a V-neck. It was very flattering on Christine. She decided to have a pearl necklace, and earrings. She also settled on to having her hair up on top of her head with pearls strung throughout it. She was definitely satisfying the towns roomers of being the loveliest bride.

Against Raoul's wishes she had picked Meg Giry to be her Maid of Honor. Raoul wished to have no contact with anyone related to the Opera house, however, Christine found this un-fair as they were the only people she knew and was friends with. Madame Giry was also invited to be a witness. Other then that, and a few, maybe five, of Raoul's friends there were no other guests. They had chosen to keep the wedding small.

Christine had already moved most of her belongings to Raoul's house. They had notified the landlord that Christine would be moving out so he could start looking for new tenants. They had also decided, against Christine's wishes, that she would stay at home and Raoul would have a job. Christine however was not looking forward to this as she had argued, "What is there to do in a house all day?" However Raoul would not relent. None of his friend's wives worked, he claimed. And so neither would she. She could go have lunch with the other wives once in a while if she so desired to keep her busy. But no paying job.

Finally the wedding day came. Christine and Raoul met at the little church at 8:30 pm. The organ played as Christine and Meg glided down the aisle. Raoul met Christine halfway up and escorted her the rest of the way to the Preacher. They took their vows and kissed. Then they said goodbye to their friends attending and took the waiting white carriage pulled by two white horses back to Raoul's home.

"Well my dear, it is time for you to give me my right as a husband." Said Raoul with a daunting smile.

Christine couldn't wait. She remembered what it had been like with Erik. She had been consumed with her longing, yearning and passion. And yet she had felt like she had been a caged bird set free after a lifetime. She had wanted him over and over again, and he had met her demands every time. She had run her fingers down his chest and stomach feeling his strong muscles bulge and stretch. She had smelled his masculine sent. He had kissed her passionately, fully, and sweetly. He had been everything she had wanted. She looked at Raoul smiling waiting for all those feelings to come back to her.

Later that night Christine lay awake long after Raoul had gone to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of how different the two nights had been. Raoul wasn't bad, in fact it was very pleasant. But pleasant was not how she felt with Erik. She was deeply saddened by the fact that she knew that had been her only chance and time that she would feel so whole, and so complete. She let one tear roll slowly down her cheek, and then made herself stop. Her last thought before she drifted off around four in the morning was that Raoul was like a scoop of chocolate ice cream to a bored child, while Erik was like a Hot Fudge sundae to a starving woman. She fell asleep with a smile playing across her lips, thinking how silly it was to be comparing sex to ice cream.

Raoul awoke the next morning and looked at Christine. She looked like an angle. Last night had been wonderful. He saw her still asleep with a smile still playing across her lips and figured he had worn her out and she was dreaming about him now. He wrote her a note and put it next to her where he had been laying, kissed her forehead, gave her one last look and went off to work.

When Christine awoke around 11:30 she was not surprised to find Raoul gone. She found his note left next to her in his place. It read:

_My Dearest Wife, Christine,_

_I hope you had a wonderful time last night, as I know I did. I hope you wake up well rested. If you need anything I have a maid in the house at your disposal. I miss you very much and cannot wait until I return home tonight to see you again._

_Your Husband,_

_Raoul_

"How sweet," thought Christine as she smiled. Then she got up and pulled on her silk bathrobe and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. She spent the rest of the day puttering around the house and reading. She also sang a lot in her free time, but was careful not to do it when Raoul was around, as it might remind him of her former place of employment and upset him.

Occasionally Christine would go out with some of Raoul's friend's wives. They were extremely nice and cordial, however Christine did not form any close bonds with them. Maybe it was because of her taste for more wild friends, like Meg, or maybe they weren't overly friendly as she was not born into wealth and had once worked for a living. However they got along nicely and it gave Christine something to look forward to and do in her long hours of boredom around the house.

The one thing that Christine still loved was when Meg would come over for tea. It would brighten up Christine's whole day, and her face would shine, as if the sun was behind her smile and eyes. She would come over once or twice a month. They would have tea for hours. They would discuss old times, what the opera house was doing now, how Christine was, sometimes even poking a bit of fun at the other wives Christine visited and their stuffy ways. Christine loved talking to Meg because she could talk to her about anything. Raoul was nice and listened to her, however appeared slightly bored, and expected her to listen for hours about people she never met and political deals she never heard of.

Despite the fact that he was a bit boring, Christine still loved him. Sometimes it seemed to Meg that she loved him only because he loved her. However Meg never mentioned this to Christine. She figured as long as they loved each other and were happy that was all that mattered.

So for about three months that was how Christine's days went by. At night she and Raoul tried their best to produce a heir, which was what Raoul deemed the most important thing in life.

Little did Christine know, her life was on the brink of a radical transformation.

A/N ok please review! Also I will be going on a vacation soon so will not be righting for a week or two. So…..meanwhile tell ALL your friends about this WONDERFUL fan fic and have them read it and then review ;-) wink wink so anyways…..I HAVE ZILLIONS OF HITS…MORE REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED! Thank you to the people who have reviewed!


	6. The Baby

A/N ok…just wondering why only two reviews, there are alot of people who have me down as an alert or a favorite and are not reviewing! I dont care if it has criticism and accually prefer it! I would like to know people are actually reading what I am writing! Thank you to the two people who did review last chapter : -)

Christine woke up and turned to her right. Raoul was not still sleeping next to her. Her gaze rose to the windows on the side of the room. The sun was illuminating the edges of the blinds with a buttery yellow center and pure white around the edges.

"It's too late, he's already at work." Thought Christine. "And I was really planning on telling him today." She almost let a sigh escape her lips before her conscience kicked in. "Who am I kidding?" She thought. "I'm as anxious to tell him as a child would be to tell his father about a fist-fight he started at school."

As Christine ate her breakfast of muffins and coffee that the maid had brought to her lap in bed she pondered why she was so reluctant to tell Raoul about her pregnancy. They had been trying to conceive an heir for about three months. About two weeks ago she had a feeling she was pregnant. It was the third time she had missed her period in a row. A short trip to the doctor confirmed what she already knew.

She didn't tell Raoul that night or the next, cowardly, deciding to keep the news to herself for a few days. And so here she was, two weeks later putting up the same façade that she did every night, acting like nothing new had happened lately, denying any change during the few hours at dinner and after it before they went to bed.

Change. That was what it was. Raoul hated change and anything slightly adventurous. Especially since the last night at the Opera House. Christine didn't want to interrupt his monotonous life with something as big as a baby! Even though a baby wasn't very big, Christine thought with a smile.

As Christine was getting dressed she noticed an opened envelope on her nightstand. It was addressed to her from Meg.

"Oh no!" Christine thought. "I forgot about Meg coming over tomorrow."

Since Meg didn't come over all too often, still busily immersed in the Opera House's performances, Christine felt she had to tell her best friend as soon as she saw her, after finding out the news. This just wasn't something you could keep from her.

Her husband should be the first to know she decided. So that would mean taking a deep breath and telling him tonight.

"But it wouldn't hurt to have an extra nice dinner to put him in a good mood." Said Christine aloud with a smile creeping up on her face.

That evening Raoul walked in the house and followed his nose to the source of the warm and rich aroma wafting to the front door from the kitchen. He walked in on Christine finishing the last touches to the two plates set on the kitchen table with a candle in the center.

"Christine, where is the cook?" he asked amiably, and catching the look on her face added, "But no bother, dinner smells amazing."

"Sit down" said Christine with a warm smile. "I dismissed the cook early so we could talk. I have something important to tell you."

They ate their meals in relative silence, with only a little bit of cordial chatter and Raoul complimenting Christine's cuisine. They finished relatively quickly and Raoul sat back and raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

Christine swallowed hard. There was no more avoiding this. Her throat was parched and the first word came out a bit scratchy. "Raoul, we, that is to say I, am going to have a…a baby."

For a half a second he didn't move, while absorbing this, and in that time Christine's world stopped and she felt like she was in a free fall. Then Raoul jumped up with tears in his eyes and hugged her, congratulated her and kissed her. A large balloon seemed to swell in her stomach.

"This is what we've always wanted!" He said excitedly. He sat back down across from her. "Have you picked a name yet?" he asked.

"Actually, I have" said Christine. Raoul's face fell, but she pressed on. "If it is a boy I hope to name it Andrew Edward, for a girl I want to name it Eleanor Rose. OK?"

"Oh, well I was just hoping to name it after a few relatives…" Raoul said sheepishly while traling off.

"Honestly, you don't need to seduce dying relatives to give you more of their money to us in their wills. It's our child's name we're talking about. Not a business deal!" She chided gently. "We have enough money as it is." Christine finished with an edge in her voice.

"Of course your right." Said Raoul looking at the floor. "And those are two wonderful names." He added with a smile. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed upstairs. He turned around on the third stair, and said "How about I come home for lunch early tomorrow, to celebrate."

"No, I'm sorry dear, but Meg is coming for lunch tomorrow. How about the next day?"

"You know I really don't like it that you are still in contact with the Opera House." Said Raoul bitterly, coming back down the stairs. "What if the Phantom finds you here on their information and takes you away?"

"Raoul, I am not discontinuing to talk to one of my best friends, since child hood just because she used to work in the same place Erik did. He has not been heard of since I have left. It makes no sense to think she would be telling him where I am. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Goodnight!"

Raoul sulked upstairs, incredibly dissatisfied and frustrated. However Christine remained in her chair thinking. The Phantom. Erik. He always haunted her dreams, but she didn't think about him all that much any more, settling in the monotony of life that she adapted to after marrying Raoul. However, there was the incredibly minute chance that it was Erik's child. Even though she had tried to conceive a child many nights with Raoul, there was the one chance that Erik's genes had gotten there first. She shuttered with fear. What if they had? What if he had a face like Eriks, the horrible side? She would still love the child. It was her baby, she decided, but what would Raoul do? She worried about this all night, and when she fell asleep had horrible nightmares about it.

Lunch with Meg had gone wonderfully. Meg was incredibly excited about the new baby, and made Christine promise to show her it as soon as she could. They discussed its names, what toys they would buy it and what clothes it would wear. Christine told Meg everything, except one thing, the possibility that it MIGHT be Eriks. But since the chance was so small there wasn't a point in telling anyone, Christine reasoned, so she kept it to herself.

Six Months Later 

Christine held open her arms, and the midwife put the sleeping baby boy in her arms. The first thing Christine noticed was that his face was whole and perfect. Christine sighed with relief. The baby, Andrew, started to stir. It opened its eyes, and Christine gasped. It was Erik's son, no doubt about it. He looked nothing like Raoul. It was the difference between night and day, and there was no mistaking it. Christine was in a blind panic, would anyone else realize this? Most importantly, would Raoul know it wasn't his? What would he do if he did?

Andrew looked up and smiled, and Christine's heart melted. She knew she would do what ever she could for this baby, because she already loved him more then anything else. Cameron's hand shot up and clenched her long curls. She laughed, and then sobered up when she remembered how much Erik loved her curls as well. The thought made her smile, again, however.

As she held, adored and fed, Andrew more and more she realized how much she loved him. How much he tore her soul in half, as he looked exactly like the dark and daunting Phantom she could never have.


	7. Eyes

A/N PLEASE REVIEW…Please please, please review….It means a lot to me. I really like writing this story, but I would love to know people are reading it! Can I hope for a grand total of 30 reviews after this chapter? Begs with giant puppy eyes. Please! With Erik on top?

Christine was getting more and more worried by the day. After she came home from the hospital with Andrew, Raoul had been excited. They had played with him together after he got home, read him books, and fed him, each taking turns. However after about a month, Raoul started coming home later and later. He also started not helping her when the baby woke up screaming at three in the morning, claiming that he had to go to work in the morning, while Christine just got to stay home.

As of late, Christine was constantly found in a distracted state. Everyone knew it was because taking care of a baby was hard work. Yet it almost seemed as if she was worried about the baby, and always kept it close at all times. Christine seemed distant and far away. She didn't talk much to anyone especially since Meg had gotten a more prominent role in the new production of 'Carmen,' and had only seen Christine right after the baby was born, due to many more rehearsals now necessary.

Nevertheless, Christine played and read all day with Andrew, and fed him all night. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on her. She looked like an apparition, with her deadly pale face, and prominent dark circles around her eyes. She had been neglecting brushing her hair, as it took a long time, being both thick and curly, and was interrupted so much by Andrew, that it was pointless to even begin to start brushing it. She was thinning out, due to stress. As run down she became, however, there was no doubt she was still one of the prettiest girls in France, just going through a hard time.

She put the baby down for bed one rainy night, with some exasperation, as she knew it wouldn't fall asleep for two hours, and then wake up yelling for more food after one hour of sleep. She didn't know how it kept screaming after only one hour of rest, she had just as much, and was ready to just drop, no matter how hungry she was. She gave it a wry smile, kissed it on the forehead and left shutting the door quietly behind her.

She headed up to bed and lay down, on her pillow and was blissfully shutting her eyes, when she heard Raoul calling her name.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Christine moaned dejectedly.

"No. Come down now."

Raoul's voice had an edge to it that woke her up immediately. She struggled from bed, rubbing her eyes and trying to get her fingers halfway down her thick, knotted hair. She gave up on the attempt.

"Yes?" Said Christine with her voice betraying her annoyance. Raoul was swaying on the spot slightly, and Christine detected a whiff of alcohol on his breath, but he was not drunk.

"This has gone far enough." He started

Christine became drenched with a cold sweat.

"That child's eyes are unlike anything I have ever seen except once. It makes no sense. My eyes are blue, and yours are too. Our parents had blue and brown eyes. No one has **ever** had deep green eyes with flecks of gold." His voice rose to a loud accusing tone. "In fact I have never met anyone with such eyes until last year." He paused and said with a deadly whisper "When I saw the Opera Ghost."

"You have had an affair with him haven't you? You didn't love me then, when he was your teacher, that's why he knew he could keep taking you away to his home. Were you in cahoots with him during Don Juan Triumph? Did you want me dead as well?"

His voice became cold and mocking "And is this also why you insist upon seeing Miss Giry, instead of dropping all connections with the past? So you could stay in touch with your _amante_, your _lover?._"

I am not the father of this child, am I? I will not bear the disgrace of having either of you in my house! Dare you deny this?"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Get out! Get out! I will have nothing to do with you! Live on the streets, I don't care. I hope both of you die!" He roared.

Christine ran to the nursery, wrapped Andrew in a blanket and ran out the door, with her cape still in her hand. A few steps away from the house she set Andrew down, and put on her cape, fumbling over the fastening with her shaking fingers.

She picked Andrew back up and began walking again. Then the tears poured out. Her whole body shook, as she tried to stifle the cries rising in her throat. She couldn't make a scene, she wouldn't know what to tell anyone who found her roaming the streets with a baby around midnight, and no particular destination.

Like a stray cat, she walked and walked, not knowing where she was going. She even looked the part of a stray cat with her mangy hair, and dispirited stride. She realized where her feet were taking her after about ten minutes of walking. She didn't have the will to fight it, and knew there wasn't much else to do. As the Opera Populair came into sight, against the purple horizon, Andrew woke and smiled. Then turned over in her arms and continued sleeping.

She walked into the place where the workers are housed, and found the Giry's small apartment inside the Opera House. She knocked on the door a few times and stood there shaking. The door opened revealing Meg's angel-like head and halo of golden hair, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Christine?" she said in a shocked tone of voice, opening the door all the way. "Christine? What's wrong? Christine dear?"

Christine could do nothing but sob and shake, still clutching her baby.

Madame Giry came to the door, and pried the baby out of Christine's shaking hands. "Come in, child and get some rest. We will take care of the baby. Come on in."

Meg led Christine, into the apartment. Nothing seemed to phase her, as if she was in a trance. They led her to a bed and laid her down in her clothes and cape. She fell asleep within moments.

Meg realized the door was still open. As she went to close it she thought she saw the shadow of a man walk right into the wall. Holding her candle up for further inspection she found no one.

She shut the door, and made sure to bolt it tight, went to bed and wondered what the next day would bring.


	8. Screams In The Night

A/N Thank you for reviewing…now if EVERYONE would review all at once, instead of different people at different times! Then I would have lots of reviews! lol I'll keep hoping for them. I have 14 people with alerts on this…so maybe I can get 8 reviews all at once yes…yes? And I wouldn't object to more ;-)

Christine had adopted well to her new life at the Opera. It wasn't hard because the life wasn't exactly new anyways. It had been about a fortnight since Raoul had kicked her out of his house. She had not heard of him since.

Madame Giry had succeeded in getting Christine a part in the up-coming production of Carmen. Christine was not a main singer, just a chorus girl. However Christine was thankful for any job at all, and admitted to herself that it was probably better that she didn't have a lead part so she could routinely check on Andrew, who was under Madame Giry's care during the day. Madame Giry was the costume maker, and was near the stage, enabling Christine to check on Andrew during any break she got.

Christine looked a bit worse for wear, though not as bad as the night she had first come to the Opera House. There were faint dark circles under her eyes, and she still didn't have much time to put towards the upkeep of her hair, though she did attempt to get a brush through it, while the Girys watched Andrew. She had gained some of the weight she had lost while still living with the Vicomt, giving her a little more of a healthier look about her. However, she stayed up every night feeding a baby, and performed all day, which drained her physically. Also emotionally she was worried about Andrew when she was away practicing, he was still so very small, even though she would trust Madame Giry with both their lives.

The Girys loved Andrew. They enjoyed taking care of him whenever she would ask, and thought he was most adorable. Despite their love for the Daae family Christine had decided to move out after almost two weeks with them. It was foolish, she argued, that Andrew should keep waking three people up all night, instead of one. Therefore Christine had moved to her own room a few nights ago. She knew the Girys were concerned for her, and she did miss the extra help that they gave to her at night, however she knew it was best for everyone.

Her new room was quite small, however the managers had kindly put her in a connecting room to the kitchen so she could heat Andrews bottles at all hours without having to walk far. Christine didn't have any mirrors in that room that connected to the wall in any way. Christine didn't know how she felt about this. After all it was Erik's child, but what would he say or do when he found out? She didn't want an angry and temperamental phantom on top of all her responsibilities. Nevertheless, Christine was worried for him. She had not seen him at all, or heard of him, except for blown-out-of-proportion roomers. Luckily for her the managers had privately instructed everyone not to speak of him and the last night of her last performance to her. They didn't tell her they did that, but she strongly suspected it. She didn't mind at all though.

Christine woke up in a start one morning with Meg standing over her.

"Come on, dear, get up" she chirped "The practice starts in ten minutes"

"What?" said a groggy, and tired Christine. She didn't remember practices starting this early, all she knew was that her head weighed a thousand pounds, and her eyelashes had bricks sitting on them. She started to sink back into the pillow.

"Get up!" said Meg, snatching her blankets off of her. "Come on, its one twenty and we start in ten minutes! I'll help you get dressed and ready.

Meg did Christine's hair while Christine half-heartedly pulled a dress on getting all mixed up in it, and stayed that way, until Meg got her out of her mess and into the dress properly.

They splashed water on Christine's face, and ran down to the auditorium, getting there right on time.

They were starting a new opera, Samson and Delilah. Christine did not have to audition for this part, because they wanted to keep the same cast for this show as Carmen.

A day had never been longer. Christine stumbled through all the steps of the dance. Her voice sounded croaky and she was so pale, the make-up artist couldn't tell what would look good or overdone on her, as he knew it was not her normal skin color.

That night Christine hit the bed like a rock. However Andrew decided that her destiny would not include sleep.

For some unfathomable reason he screamed and screamed. Nothing she could do would quiet him. She tried feeding him, rocking him, talking to him, walking around the room with him, giving him toys and blankets. Nothing would calm him.

Christine had wanted to turn in early that night, and had gone to bed at seven thirty, however it was now going for ten o'clock and she had had no rest. She didn't know how she would survive the next days practice. The directors and managers were probably slightly angry at her for her poor performance that day.

Suddenly, Christine froze. She heard movement in her closet. But then there was silence. Where she continued rocking Andrew back and forth and cooing him to go to sleep. She even tried singing, but she couldn't blame him for hating it as it sounded horrible to even her.

Ten minutes later, Christine took one hand to rub her eyes, holding Andrew with her other hand, and heard a sliding panel whoosh open. Erik was now standing over her. He looked the same as he always did. His black hair slicked back to the base of his neck, and is black cape, fell both elegantly and threateningly around him.

"Would you like me to take Andrew for the night?" He asked.

Christine just sat there, and dimly registered that Erik already knew Andrews name. After a few seconds of no response, Erik lifted Andrew out of Christine's arms.

"I'll take him ok?" he said, a little more insistent this time, but looking at her to make sure she approved.

"You wouldn't….hurt him?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, but we need to talking in the morning. Ok?" He answered.

She nodded, then attempted to drag herself back to bed. She flopped down on the top of the comforter, and fell asleep within seconds, even with the baby still whimpering a bit loudly.

Erik awkwardly pulled a few blankets out from under her and tucked her in with his one free hand. He also grabbed a sheet of paper from his pocket and stuck it on a table next to her bed with a rose and black ribbon. He added the rose not as a lovers' gesture but just so she would notice the card. And of course, because its my trade mark, he thought to himself, chuckling quietly. He walked over to the door and locked it from the outside, shut the door and pocketed the only key.

He walked the baby down to the lake and put it in the boat. A boat had never capsized on him before in his life, but he was worried nevertheless. Andrew, however had no worry, and the boat and lake seemed to soothe him considerably. They got to the other side and Erik wrapped him in some blankets and then placed Andrew on his bed. Andrew was being pretty quiet for the moment so Erik took his chance to place a phone call to the managers. Phones had just been invented and the managers had made a phone system in the opera house that connected the rooms to each other and the managers. If you were sick or had an emergency you could call anyone in the Populaire.

Erik had taken a phone and then made a little hole where he could put wires through his roof to the phone so he could have a phone too, just in case. The police had spent weeks looking for the missing phone, and wondered who would want it, but it was never found.

Erik dialed the managers' number. A voice answered the phone, with a crisp tone. It was only ten thirty so they were still awake and not annoyed with the phone call.

"Miss Daae has taken ill and will not be joining you tomorrow. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Erik said.

"Oh dear, we thought she had something from the way she performed today, we were just discussing it in fact."

Erik rolled his eyes. The men prattled on about how they hoped she felt better. He was getting annoyed with their small talk, wasting his time.

"Thank you very much gentlemen, I will be sure to pass on the messages," he cut in curtly, and hung up the phone.

Next he called Meg Giry and told her not to wake Christine tomorrow, for she had taken ill. She asked who he was, and he just said "a fellow crewmember". Meg started pressing about what a crewmember was doing with Christine to know she was sick, and where Christine was and how she knew him and Erik hung up again, getting annoyed with bothersome, vexing, and just inconvenient people.

Andrew started to wail again and nothing, once again would calm him. Erik ran over to him and tried a variety of soothing ploys, most of the same ones Christine tried, however nothing worked. Erik then tried playing his organ. It soothed Andrew, but every time Erik stopped playing he screamed. Erik got no sleep that night, and played his piano well into the next morning, stopping once in a while, only to feed him from one of the three bottles he had nabbed from the kitchen in one lull of silence.

Erik had been well rested up until that night, and so didn't mind only getting about an hour of sleep, before going into Christine's room and waiting for her to wake up.


End file.
